Edward and Eric
Comedy World ''(often shortened to ''CW) is an American animated comedy series created by Gary Sauls. It made its debut on Kids' WB on March 7, 1998, and ended its run on August 13, 2005, with 6 seasons, 140 episodes, 4 TV specials and a theatrical movie. The show is still sold on DVD to this day. All of the episodes (and the movie) are also available for digital purchase on iTunes and Amazon Video. The entire series (excluding the movie) is also available on Hulu, while only the movie is available on Netflix. The show is rated TV-Y7 FV. Synopsis The intellectually gifted PC Guy, accompanied by his airheaded brother, Eric, and their workaholic father, Paul, lives in Avenue A Apartment in Lakeside City. However, he is always up for an adventure or two with Eric and the rest of his pals. Episodes *See Comedy World/Episodes Setting The show takes place at Lakeside City, a fictional city located in the state of New York which also happens to be the capital of New York's "sixth borough", Lakeside. The show is set during the late 1990s, with things such as pagers, dial-up Internet, VHS tapes, cassettes, etc. being common throughout the series. Main Cast *Andrew Rannells as PC Guy and additional voices *Josh Peck as Eric *Tom Kenny as David and Paul *Carlos Alazraqui as Joey *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Constantinos and additional voices *Edward Felker as Stanley *Billy West as Sebastian *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and additional voices *Erik von Detten as Carver *Dee Bradley Baker as The Narrator and additional voices *Jacob the Dog as himself Development *See Comedy World/Development Reception Ratings When ''Comedy World ''debuted, the pilot episode attracted around 2.26 million viewers. Within its first few months on air, the amount of viewers expanded. As the show progressed, it became the number-one children's animated series on television. Needless to say, it became a major success for the Kids' WB programming block throughout the years. The time slot for new episodes was 10:30/9:30am central. Critical response The show currently holds a rating of 7.8/10 on IMDb and an 8.6/10 on TV.com. Home video releases VHS *Welcome to Lakeside *Adventures in Lakeside City *Cartoon Crack-Ups *Runaway Eric *Halloween Capers *Christmas Chronicles *Summer Shock *Crazy Antics *Shaggy Dog Story *An Onix-pected Adventure *The Telltale TV *Love is In the Air *The Comedy World Movie *The Search for the Six *No More Pizza *There's No Place Like Home DVD *Welcome to Lakeside (Reprint) *Adventures in Lakeside City (Reprint) *Cartoon Crack-ups (Reprint) *Christmas Chronicles (Reprint) *Summer Shock (Reprint) *Crazy Antics (Reprint) *Hometown Heroes *The Comedy World Movie *Incredibly Incredible Adventures *PC Guy's Craziest Experiments *Suckers: The Complete Trilogy *The Very Best of Comedy World Box sets *The Complete First Season *The Complete Second Season *Season 3 Volume 1 *Season 3 Volume 2 *Season 4 Volume 1 *Season 4 Volume 2 *Season 5 Volume 1 *Season 5 Volume 2 *The Complete Sixth Season *Comedy World: The Complete Series Broadcast *United States - Kids' WB (1998-2008), Cartoon Network (2000-2009; 2012), Boomerang (2005-2016), The CW4Kids (2008-2010), and PBS (2007; 2018-present) *Mexico - Fox Kids and Cartoon Network *Spain - Nickelodeon *Canada - YTV *United Kingdom and Ireland - Jetix and Cartoon Network *France - Disney Channel *Germany - Nickelodeon *Poland - Jetix *Netherlands - Nickelodeon *South Korea - Cartoon Network Trivia *The entire series was traditionally animated with the use of pencils and papers. *The show was primarily produced in New York. *Comedy World was the longest running original show on Kids' WB, lasting seven years. *The show was going to be renewed for a seventh season that would've ran through late 2005 and into the beginning of 2006, but Gary Sauls eventually refused the offer. *A slightly altered version of the end credits theme sometimes plays in episodes as background music. *During development, the show’s original title was “Edward Pearson’s Comedy World”. Category:Television shows Category:Comedy World Category:Chatterbox Productions Category:Projects Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Animated television shows Category:TV Category:Andrew Freakin' Rannells Category:Animated series